Mitch
Mitch is a teenage boy who is a male playable character in Papa's Taco Mia!. He wears a dark red shirt with an orange stripe, which is very similar to his worker uniform from Papa's Taco Mia. He has brown hair similar to Kenji's. His grandpa is Wally, according to his Flipdeck. Flipdeck info Mitch is the messy chef behind the counter at Papa’s Taco Mia! He won his position after competing in the Taco Eating Contest. Although he is only an amature eater, he strives to one day be like his hero, Kenji. When Mitch isn’t eating or building tacos, he can usually be found enjoying the outdoors. Mitch enjoys camping, hiking, and kayaking. He also loves fishing with his Grandpa Wally . Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperonis on the right half *2 olives on the top right quarter *4 anchovies on the right half *1/4 of a meter *fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Mustard *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard taco *Beef *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large cup *Marshmallows *Banana syrup *Smooth blend *Whipped cream *Blueberry topping *Chocolate chips *2x Banana *Gummy onion Papa's Pancakeria *2 Waffles w/ Chocolate Chips *Whipped Cream *3 Butter Drink *Large Coffee w/ Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bun *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Bacon *Pickle *Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Parmesan Wings *8 Red Peppers *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Roll *Hot Dog *Salsa *Onions *Hot Sauce *2x Sport Peppers *1x Tomato Wedge *Pickle *Large Hyper Green *Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Liner A (Liner D in other holidays) **Chocolate Cupcake **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leave Sprinkles (No other sprinkles in other holidays) **Marshmallow, Chocolate Acorn, Marshmallow (3 Marshmallows in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable with Salsa *In Cupcakeria, he is unlockable with Marshmallows *In Wingeria he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto Dip Trivia *His clothes are similar to his Taco Mia uniform. *He appears in Foodini's Mini-Game Mitch's Mess on Hot Doggeria. *Nick is his best friend. *He is a fan of Kenji. Gallery 6_dancing_customers.png|Mitch dancing at Hot Doggeria 65.jpg Cincodemayo.jpg ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg Mitch.PNG Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg Taco Eating Contest.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Mitch dresses as Cactus McCoy for Halloween. Sleepy Mitchy.png|Mitch sleeping in Mitch's Mess. FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 09-56-25-501.jpg|Mitch's final order in Hot Doggeria. mitch and nick nappin.png|Mitch And Nick Sleeping Together Mitch2.png Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Mitch and Nick With Kenji and Greg Mitch in Hallway Hunt.png|Mitch, Maggie, Xolo and Trishna on Hallway Hunt|link=Mitch Kenji and Mitch sitting next to eachother.png|Mitch sitting next to his hero Kenji Mitchandwally.png|Mitch with his grandfather, Wally 0 points from Mitch..jpg|I like pickles not too much. Take this 0 points.Thanks for a bad service never see you again! Perfect Mitch.jpg|Mitch grading his burger in Papa's Burgeria HD. This is perfect!|link=Papa's Burgeria (iPad) Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Mitch and Wally.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are skinny Category:Teens Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Family of Wally Category:Thanksgiving Customers Category:Non Closers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:People who have an Occupation Category:M customers